A Tour Around Beach City
by invaderwizardpines
Summary: Steven gives Connie a tour around the town. Meanwhile, the Crystal Gems are searching for a dangerous creature. Rated K plus for violence. Steven Universe belongs to Cartoon Network and Rebecca Sugar. Contains spoilers. My first fanfiction!


Author's Note: Okay, I'm not gonna lie-I've never written romance before, which is why I don't have much hopes for this fanfic being very good. I usually write adventure and friendship; this fic is going to be an exception. Also, I have a feeling that the plot of this fanfiction will be extremely stupid and rushed. This is also my first "Steven Universe" fanfic.

Disclaimer: "Steven Universe" is the property of Cartoon Network and Rebecca Sugar.

No two days were ever the same at Beach City. One day a giant red eye is trying to destroy your town, the next day you have cats for fingers. This day was no different.

It started off with Steven in the living room, dancing to some music. He hums and snaps his fingers to the song. He's so caught up into his thoughts that he doesn't notice Amethyst walk into the room.

"What's up, Steven?" Amethyst greeted.

"Nothing." Steven replied, still dancing.

"Mind if I join you?" Ameythst asked.

"Sur-"

Amethyst didn't let Steven finish his sentence and immedatiley begins to dance with him.

"Wanna see a cool dance move?" Steven asked. Steven did a moonwalk while waving his hands.

"Nice. But that ain't nothing compared to **this**!" Amethyst then proceeded to break dance. Steven watched in awe. Then Amethyst accidentally bumped into him.

He falls over and landed on the side of the window. It hurt, however, him being the optimistic person he is, decided to laugh it off. When he looked out the window, he noticed Connie sitting on the beach reading a book.

"What 'cha lookin' at?" Amethyst asked. She looked at Steven's face, then back at Connie.

"Oh I see." Amethyst said in a teasting voice.

"See what?" Steven asked.

"You're looking at your girlfriend." Amethyst cooed.

"What?! Connie isn't my girlfriend!" Steven shouted back.

Amethyst begun to tease Steven. "Steven and Connie sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Please, stop it." Steven said to a laughing Amethyst.

Just then, a door opened and Garnet and Pearl ran into the living room.

"Amethyst, we need your help!" Pearl shouted. "Keahi has gone loose!"

"Are you serious?" Amethyst asked. "Awesome!"

"Not awesome!" Pearl replied. "Keahi is an extremely dangerous creature! If we don't find it, it could endanger the citzens of Beach City and possibly the world!"

"Okay, fine!" Amethyst said. "Wait, let me get my camera! I want to take a picture of it!"Amethyst ran off into her room.

Pearl followed her. "Now isn't the time!"

"Hold on, it'll only take a second!"

Pearl groaned in frustration.

"What's a 'Keahi'?" Steven asked Garnet.

"It is a dangerous creature that has the ability to turn water into fire." Garnet answered.

"Oh," Steven paused.

In the distance, you can hear the words "I found it" and "It's about time! Now hurry up!" coming from the distance. Steven and Garent could easily recognize the voices coming from Pearl and Amethyst. Their small argument can be heard getting louder, a sign that they were getting closer to where Steven and Garnet were.

After a few seconds, Amethyst's door opened and she ran out with a yellow camera in her hand; Pearl was behind her with an irritated look on her face.

"Okay, now let's go!"

Garnet followed them.

"But wait!" Steven shouted. "What does a Keahi look like?"

His question was being overlapped by the Crystal Gems' discussion.

Steven repeated his question, this time his voice louder "What does a Keahi look li-!"

The door shut before Steven could finish his sentence. He looked up at the door, then turned around.

He then reliezed that the conversation about "Keahi" made him almost forget about Connie!

He ran over to the window to see if she was still there, and to his delight, she was. He didn't have anything to do, so he decided he should take her for another tour around town again, hopefully without a giant bubble containing them inside and restricting their ability to do certain activities.

He was about to walk out the door when he reliezed something; he didn't have anything to give to Connie! I mean, sure, he didn't have to give her something, but he's watched enough TV to know that boys that give girls present always gain a "special friendship" with said-girl. So he decided to give her a gift!

"What should I give her?" Steven asked himself. "I know! I'll give her a flower!"

Steven examined the obvious places of the house for the flower, such as the counters and tables, but no flower. He decided that he would have to search harder. He started to look into drawers, in-between couch cusions, and even inside a shoe. No flower.

"Oh no!" Steven said worriedly. "I don't have a present to give Connie! I'll never become a special friend to her!"

Steven plopped onto the floor. He noticed that beside him was an unused napkin and some crayons. He had an idea!

He picked up the napkins and crayons and placed it on the table. He grabbed the crayons and begun the draw on the napkin. A few minutes later, he ended up with a crudely drawn picture of a flower; it had a green stem and leaves, pink petals, and a yellow center. He then proceeded to tear around the drawing of the flower. The floor suddenly moved and RIP! The picture had torn! The steam was tore off the main part of the flower.

"Oh no!" Steven placed the stem behind the main part of the plower, in hopes it'll stick together. However, this doesn't work at all. He looks around for a second and finds a roll of tannish-orange duct tape. "That's it!" Steven grabs the roll, tears off a small part of it off, and tapes the flower together. "There! Good as new!" The flower sketch responds to his comment by drooping fowards. Steven puts it behind his back and casually walks out the door whistling.

He starts to walk by Connie. She notices him.

"Hello Steven." Connie replies.

"Uh. . ." Steven clears his throat "Hello there Connie. How are you?"

"Good." Connie notices that Steven is hiding something. "What are you hiding behind your back."

"Oh um. . ." Steven was beginning to question if the flower was good enough for her. What if she didn't like it? He'd never have a "Special Friendship" with her! They might remain normal friends or even worst, not friends!

"Um. . . FRENCH TOAST!"

"Huh?" Connie had a confused expression her face.

"Uh. . . FRENCH TOAST! I LOVE FRENCH TOAST! I mean, it's so. . . french-y and toast-y. What's not to love about it?"

"My parents don't let me eat french toast." Connie said.

"Uh. . . d-do you want to go to the arcade?" Steven asked.

"I suppose so." Connie closed her book and put it inside a pink bookbag that sat beside her left.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-

Steven showed Connie one of his favorite games. It involved shooting targets with water guns.

"Do you want to play?" he asked her. "I got an extra quarter."

"No thanks. My parents don't let me play with games that involve guns."

"Oh." Steven paused for a second, thinking of another place they could hang out, cause the arcade was definatley _not_ an option. "I got it!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x

They were now at the Beach City Toy Store. It was well. . . a store that sold toys that was located in Beach City; not much to it, really.

"You wanna see something cool?" Steven asked.

"I suppose."

Steven took off his shoes and put on a pair of black rollar skates. He begun to skate around the store. He was actually pretty good for an unexperience skater! For the first few seconds, that is. He begun to loose his balance. He evantually crashed into a toy shelf.

Connie looked shocked. "Steven!" she ran over to him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm not okay." Steven said. "I'm-" Steven grabbed a small tiger plush and a puzzle piece with a blue number eight on it. "I'm 'Grr-eight'! Get it? 'Grr-eight'!"

Connie looked a him with the same blank expression as before, then slightly smiled.

"Um. . . maybe we should go somewhere else where you won't have to worry about crashing into shelves." Connie suggested.

"Okay. There isn't many places in Beach City that we haven't been to already . ." Steven thought for a second. "I got it!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-

Steven and Connie were at the Beach City Pet Store. How to describe it? Well. . . just think of the description of the toy store only with pets instead of toys.

They walked around. They walked past several cages that had a different animals inside each cage.

They stumbled across a cage full of rabbits.

"Rabbits!" Steven said as he smushed his face against the rabbit cage. "Hiya widdle wabbit!" Steven said in a muffled, cutsey voice. "I want to pet one!"

Steven pulled out the first one, which was black all around. He then put it back and pulled out the next one, which was brown with black patches. He pulled out another one, which was pure white. He then pulled out the last one, which was white with black patches on its ears and back.

This rabbit, unlike the others, seemed to be scared of Steven. The second he picked it up, it begun to squirm around his arms. Steven dropped it. It hopped out the store.

"Wait!" Steven shouted. "Come back!"

Steven and Connie ran after the rabbit. It turned at every corner it went and evantually got Steven and Connie off of its tail. They walked back to the pier.

"Oh no! Where could it be?"Steven asked.

Then all of a sudden, they heard screaming coming from behind them. They turned around and saw a lot of people running and yelling.

Steven and Connie walked the opposite direction of where the people were running. They saw a large trail of fire burning in the air coming from the arcade. They walked there and were surprised to find the the rabbit was holding one of the water guns from the water gun game! And even stranger, the gun wasn't spitting out water like it should; instead it was spitting out fire.

"STEVEN!" Steven heard a familar voice call his name. He turned around and saw Amethyst, Pearl, and Garnet standing right there. "MOVE!"

Pearl and Garnet quickly grabbed Steven and Connie and moved them a couple of couners away.

"What's going on?!" Steven asked.

"That's Keahi." Garnet replied.

They could hear screaming and the roar of fire blasting out of the water gun coming from the distance.

"We have to stop it!" Pearl declared.

The Crystal Gems extracted their weapons out of their gems.

"Wait!" Steven shouted. "Can I help?"

"Absolutley not!" Pearl replied. "I want you to stay right here where you'll be safe."

"But-"

Pearl was gone.

Steven didn't know what to do. He saw Connie with a worried expression on her face.

They were startled to see a nearby sign get burnt by a sudden blast of fire.

Steven peered his head over the wall and saw the Crystal Gems trying to get to Keahi, but it kept shooting fire at them. They dodged each blast, but it seemed as if they weren't able to get closer to him.

Steven looked around and saw a fire extinguisher.

He had an idea. He grabbed the extinguisher and ran towards Keahi.

"Hey Keahi!" Steven shouted.

Keahi and the Crystal Gems stopped in their tracks.

"Steven!" Pearl shouted.

Keahi pointed his fire gun at Steven pulled the trigger.

Steven pointed the hose of the extinguisher at Keahi and pulled the trigger. Foam begun to spit out of the hose.

Connie and the Crystal Gems looked in awe as Steven begun to walk towards Keahi, using the foam of the extinguisher as a shield from the fire.

Steven was now only two feet away from Keahi! It seemed as if he'd finally beaten him! However, he heard a spitting noise come from the extinguisher. It was beginning to run out of foam!

Keahi grinned. He knew that Steven didn't have a chance against him!

Steven, however, wasn't ready to give up just yet. Steven dropped to the floor.

Keahi looked door at the floor and was about to shoot at Steven. However, he saw Stevem jump into the air with a handful of already shot out foam in his arms. He dropped the foam all over Keahi. Steven fell backwards onto the floor.

The Crystal Gems then walked up to Keahi. They took away his fire gun and put him in a cage.

"Can we keep it?!" Amethyst asked exciteldy.

"No!" Pearl replied. "It's too dangerous to keep here! Garnet will take him to a planet where he hopefully won't do any damage."

Garnet grabbed the handle of the cage and walked off.

Connie was looking over Steven.

"Steven, are you okay?" Connie asked.

"I'm not okay. I'm. . ." Steven grabbed his napkin flower "Flower! Wait. . ."Steven looked at the flower. He was shocked to see that it was now damp after having foam cover it!

"What's that?" Connie asked.

"Oh. . . uh. . ." Steven stammered. "This was a flower. I wanted to give it to you but. . ."

"'But' what?"

"But I thought you wouldn't want to be friends with me anymore since it's. . . not a real flower."

"Oh don't be ridicolous! I'm not gonna stop being friends with someone just because of a flower. And I've never gotten a present from anyone outside my family, to be honest. This is very nice of you."

"R-really? Thanks."

Connie gave Steven a warm smile, then walked away.

"Steven!" Pearl shouted as she ran to Steven with Amethyst following her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm not okay. I'm. . . uh. . ." he picks up a small pile of sand. "SAND!"

**The End**


End file.
